


Hope Floats

by AwatereJones



Series: Hope [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Rye is almost two, life is good but Ianto is feeling more and more like the wife here. Rye is forward, clever and a runner. Jack is seemingly a bit absent despite taking time off and Ianto is getting annoyed. Add the strangers in town protesting the local dam and things are chaotic to say the least. Let's see what i can bring down on them Moahahahaha
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Hope [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618000
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Rye!" Ianto called as the breeze bent the stalks of grass and Ianto craned over the bobbing grass to find the bright red hat of his son.

At almost two the precocious little tyke had learnt the thrill of movement. This one never crawled… never even walked… he was not quite thirteen months when he first found his feet and to Ianto's horror, ran ever since.

"RYE!" Ianto roared now, his agitation giving way to mild worry now as the little man usually bobbed up by now to laugh and run some more as Myfanwy chased him. Ianto was turning in a slow circle when he saw it. Faintly in the long grass… a trail.

Jack was supposed to be working on the mower over in the far corner by his barn, his latest purchase designed to bring this mess into some form of order one the large thresher came though and the hay was carted off. Ianto would prefer some sheep or something but apparently their poo is gross. Yes, Jack actually said that. "Their poo is gross!" like Ianto might not know a living creature defecates.

Jack didn't want their son to eat it, sit in it, fall in it, roll in it…. Damn… bathe in it the way he went on but the bloody horses were OK? Jack didn't see the coloration. "Their poos are big pancakes love."

Ianto looked over and saw the barn door closed, the SUV gone and no sign of his husband. Again, Jack had gone off on an errand without telling anyone. Ianto was getting annoyed with that too. He could have taken Rye for a ride!

Finally he found him sleeping in the warmth of the sun, the hat over his face and an arm thrown back. Ianto sighed as he saw the little shirt lofted to expose some belly and he hoped like hell he had found him before the sun got a real hold. Little bugger still had to learn about sunburn. He did not make the connection between sun and pain and if Ianto was right he might be in for his second mild burn.

Ianto placed his hand on the little fat belly. Warm, not too hot. Might have caught it in time. Ianto gathered the limp child up and carried him over his shoulder as he sang softly, patting the little bum in time to the rhythm of the song and once inside he aced the still asleep child in the little bed in the living room for the midday cat naps. He went in search of some aloe vera gel, finding the tube of it and returning to a little one who had not moved a muscle.

He then sat with the tube in his hands, trying to warm it before placing some on the belly.

"Erk!"

"Sorry darling, just Tadda" Ianto crooned, starting to sing as his son sighed and drifted off again to the reassuring sound of his Taddy and the hand making the lovely swirling motion on his tum as the gel was rubbed in.

.

.

"How long wss he out there for?" Jack demanded as he pulled up the shirt and looked at the little mildly red belly.

"Maybe fifteen minutes tops" Ianto sighed "I checked inside everywhere before noticing the latch on the door wss open."

"And why was that? Babe, I can't' be stern enough about keeping it latched!" Jack scolded.

"It was!" Ianto said for the umpteenth time, getting agitated now "Jack, I checked!"

"Well… someone had to have unlatched it and we both know our little star can't reach that high!" Jack said with his arms folded now, clearly placing the blame squarely in Ianto's court.

This was becoming a familiar argument and one Ianto knew he would not win. He decided to simply go for the jugular instead "Well, if you were with him more when home it wouldn't happen. You did promised no more movies until after the new year!"

Jack gaped, shocked and insulted by the insinuation that… well… OK. But it was just a meeting about one. Didn't cont. Right? Seriously. So it went longer and he did have a drink or two but seriously… how hard is it to look after a little one?

As I hearing his thoughts Ianto's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer "Maybe tomorrow you stay home and I go into the town instead? Hmmm? After all, I need to do some shopping and the weekend is a full on deluge according to the met service. He would like to see you sometimes too!"

"Oh god, rain again" Jack slumped in his chair totally giving up on the argument as he knew that low blow was deserved… a little.

"I have a few things to get in for his nibs and the other two… we are low on dog food and I want some meat from the butcher. If you stay home and entertain him I can be done in no time and back home before he knows I left without him."

"Yeah, but he does hate being left behind. The sound of the vehicle leaving without him breaks his heart!" Jack pouted.

"Hence the running and hiding and general shittiness!" Ianto growled. "Like today when YOU did it!"

"We could all go!" Jack said with sudden inspiration "We can make a day of it. Get some lunch at the diner… we can go to that store that has the little ….. what."

Ianto sighed as he shrugged and accepted that he was not going to get a break.

Jack really had no idea how challenging this boy was becoming, so happy to pass him off to Ianto all the time while telling himself he was the one spending the time with him.

Ianto really just needed some peace.


	2. OK you deal with it

Jack did not approve of the reins, telling Ianto it stifled the child's imagination. Where the hell he came up with that is anyone's guess so Ianto smiled sweetly and said 'yes Cariad' as he walked over to another store and left Jack to his horrible realisation that their son had slipped his hand and was now missing within the general store he had been entering with him while holding the door open and talking to Ianto about his inability to control their child.

Ianto had seen the little shit slip in and did not care. Right now it may be his curiosity but that monkey… clearly Jack's. Ianto had a lovely time looking at some trinkets as he was complemented on his hair, now in the large soft licks of wavy white hair that seemed to frame his face. He thought it made his face look fat but people assured him he was so handsome. Striking. Ianto was not sure, still quietly uncomfortable with the white but as it was his son's condition as well, he had to grin and bear it for his sake.

"Hello dumpling"

Ianto turned to find an old woman there who had adopted the family somewhat "hello Aunty"

"I was looking for some tomatoes, did you see any sweetie"

"Yes, Mister Turner has some fresh off his own plants from out back. I smelt them in the store before I saw them" Ianto replied referring to the grocer down the street and she made a noise of delight, scuttling off in that direction.

"Hello there Ianto. You are looking spiffy. No one else could carry off a bright orange like that" the shop keeper grinned as Ianto posed in his pumpkin orange suit complete with white shirt and burnt orange tie.

"I thought of temporarily dying my hair green, then Jack wanted it flame red so I stopped thinking about that altogether" Ianto winked "Halloween. Jack is so excited, it will be a goer."

"Yes, little Rhaeadr will be trick-or-treating with the big kids?" he asked Ianto.

"Yes especially the biggest one who will no doubt have a concealed weapon least anyone try to steal his baby away" Ianto laughed, the entire town used to Jack's protectiveness when it came to the little mite.

"Well, I cannot wait to see your outfits. Last year was so cute with the little guy under your man's arm like a growth" the shop keeper chortled and Ianto sighed, also not sure what this year would bring.

No doubt Jack had something in mind with their boy, they did like to do special things together. Something Ianto was trying to get over as well, the fact their son liked Jack for the fun things and Ianto was more… the housekeeper. OK… maybe that is not fair. The Mama. Ianto was in a funk lately and knew it was not Rye's fault he was feeling like crap. He had one of those summer colds that had not totally gone away, now autumn was coming in and the rainy season about to start, he knew he had to shake it off so he plucked a free flu and cold remedies from the shelf to add to the kitten food for the stink's new kitty and then wandered to the back where he knew the 'other' medicine was to find the garlic infused hate filled poultice that would draw out his chest.

"Still a little rattly?" Old Man Harrison asked, watching Ianto choose a jar.

"Just that tickle and cough. I feel the heaviness though. Want to get on top of it, especially with the hay drying and about to be done out back of my house. I shall be a mess until the bales are away" Ianto nodded loading things into the basket.

"Now, don't forget some camphor to burn" the old black man said, sliding across something from under a back counter that was a cross between a candle and what looked suspiciously like a carved figure and Ianto placed it in the bottom of the basket, the wizened old man tapping his nose with his crooked finger.

Ianto knew all about this old man and his voodoo everyone scoffed at, but still sought out in times of illness or hardship. This old man had a soft spot for Ianto, had ever since Ianto helped him fetch out a little dog that got under the store's floorboards. Rye got his little white kitten from this man who had bought it out from the back of the store to the child with open glee.

"Thank you sir" Ianto said softly "I shall burn it in the bathroom while having a hot bath to help with plenty of steam."

"Good, yes. Be careful now, don't fall asleep in the water. The Evans girl did that. Barely eighteen ear sold, slid under the water and drowned … Horrible thing." He patted Ianto's arm and then disappeared behind a curtain of fly trips, the younger son motioning Ianto towards the register.

"Don't mind Paw, he's been telling people that one since about the late eighties" Mark said softly do his father could not hear him "That girl was drugged out of her mind. He is slipping more and more in the past."

"He is happy, content. All that matters. His pride is intact, as is his ability to recognize people" Ianto assured him.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right" the man nodded "Still, scared he will wander off one night or something."

"That reminded me!" Ianto went over to a shelf and lifted down some pretty metal bells that made a musical noise and he placed them on the counter "Rye is also prone to opening the door and taking off. Going to fix these on it so each time the door opens, I can hear it."

"Like the shop door… damn. OF course. Good idea, I can hear if Paw goes out"

Ianto nodded, glad they had both found a solution to the wanders.


	3. Ianto can't explain his feeling

"Taddy?"

"Yes David?" Ianto said as he placed the bowls of hot soup down, the kids out of uniform and ready for the rest of the late afternoon.

"Where is yours?"

"This is just to tide you over, the evening meal is still in the oven and will be another few hours. It's getting cold out there and I wanted you to have this now you are home from school. Mind your little brother for me? I want to take a nice hot bath and when I am done the meal will be ready. Daddy is due home any minute."

"Sure"

Ianto knew it was a fine line, trusting these kids but Jack kept telling him he needed to let them have more responsibility. Jack was always telling him that they were mature now and capable of watching the beast. Jack did it all the time, wandering outside and leaving the kids inside to scare the shit out of Ianto coming downstairs to find Jack missing.

So he headed up and left them to it, settling into the bath with the weird candle burning amongst several others and some soft Welsh music playing on his favourite CD. It was really nice actually and he heard Jack roaring up the drive as he slid into the hot water with a sigh of delight.

Not hot by Jack's standards. Ianto didn't understand that, so hot his balls would scream. No. Ianto liked hot, not scalding. Why shower sharing was not always fun if Jack didn't adjust the water for him.

Ianto scolded himself for having angry thoughts when he ws supposed to be cleansing.

"Tiger?"

Fuck it.

"I am having a timeout!" he said back in a slightly higher pitch than intended "Bath!"

"OK, where are the kids?"

OK. Ianto was out of that water, grabbing the towel to fling the door open with open horror. _I've been in there five minutes, no more than seven right? They are gone… something_ …. Ianto heard the noises down the end of the hallway and felt his blood start to boil hotter than one of Jack's baths as he silently pointed to the children's rooms.

"Oh. Right, didn't check there" Jack grinned as he started to walk away.

"What, thought they were in the bath with me with goggles and snorkels or something?" Ianto said to himself as he pushed the door shut and Jack caught it, grimacing as he now heard the annoyance. Shit. Ianto is unnerved by something. Not like him.

Maybe it is the hay. He does not like the dust and noise while the hay is being made.

The rains close.

.

.

.

Ianto came down the stairs in old track pants and a comfortable t-shirt to find the table set, even some flowers from the garden and he swallowed annoyance at seeing some he didn't' like picked.

_He was trying. Give the man a chance. Why are you so damned prickly?_

Ianto sat and watched as Jack started to dish the meal, not commenting on the potions as the kids got more than they needed but… there was always plenty and really… they had been playing sports at school today, hence the big stew.

They all ate with open glee, the freshly baked bread a hit as well and Rye ate all his vegetables like a good little boy, and then tipped his plate to show Ianto. Ianto felt better now as the kids cleared things away and he knew Jack had spoken with them about trying hard tonight.

He was touched, ya know?

"Gray tells me there was trouble at the dam" Jack says as they sit with a lovely hot chockalott afterwards as the kid got ready for bed. A little splash of 'something' to make it more of a hot toddy.

"Really? Those protesters again?" Ianto asked.

"Don't know. He couldn't say much. Sounds like him and Paul were trying to clear them off the main sluice shoot so it could be opened to release some pressure with the rains starting up in the back valley." Jack yawned and stretched "Every year they come around to protest the fish stocks in the dam or some shit that I don't even understand. The dam I manmade ya know? Protesting the beavers not allowed to make dams too is whack!"

"Whack?" Ianto asked with mild amusement.

"Yeah. Whack" Jack repeated this time slamming his hand into the other one as Ianto laughed softly.

"Cariad, I do love you but… don't do that. Scary"

Jack leaned in for a kiss and forgot to ask Ianto if he was happy to have Gray, Bonnie and Paul for Sunday dinner. Jack had kinda invited them.

Oops.

Never mind.


	4. taking it in his stride

Ianto was glad he had decided on a roast early in the day, half way through peeling the veggies when Bonnie called out happily, entering with a large bunch of roses from her mother's garden that she now maintained for her father. Ianto had managed to snavel some cuttings that he was cultivating for his own rose garden now.

"Ianto! Hey, I am here early to drop off a few thing for the evening meal" she called, entering and shoving the roses as him as he dropped the peeler with alarm to accept them, then she headed towards the fridge "Got a chocolate mousse for dessert."

Ianto blinked slowly, then it clicked what she was saying and he looked at the vegetables and mentally doubled the amount as Gray ate like a bloody lion. "Is your father coming too?"

"Yes, did Jack not tell you again?" she asked swinging to face him and huffing with an eye roll Ianto would have been proud of "God. Men. Yes, he invited us all for something. Apparently it's about the new movie. A declaration about something." 

"Well that will be nice, I will find out too then" Ianto grumbled, pulling out the vegetable bin to grab more vegetables out "He has told me nothing about the bloody movie he is not supposed to be doing for at least another year and is having a few little phone calls about."

"Oh dear, did I put the cat amongst the pigeons? Or is it cat out of the bag? Definitely a cat thing, right?" she grimaced.

"Yes. The Tiger is so pissed he is not orange, he's red!" Ianto grumbled angrily peeling as she started to giggle.

"I thought you were a dragon!"

"No. apparently I am a horse's arse" Ianto replied with a smile "For I am married to a Jack-ass."

She roared with mirth. Then she shoved at him "You know you are a lovely unicorn."

"A unicorn?" he roared with delight as he cuddled her close, enjoying the feel of a woman in his arms as he so missed Rhiannon sometimes and this sister-in-law was defiantly loved. He also felt her a little more cuddly. Hmmmm.

"Yes… delicate, unique and powerful" she said, and then added "With a mighty magical horn."

"I think you will find he is more of what you call a Horn-Dog" Ianto said into her hair as he waltzed her around the kitchen and she laughed happily, leaning into him as she always enjoyed him.

.

.

.

"Ianto!"

"JACK!"

Jack paused in the doorway, his boot half off as he heard the terse yell of response, not the usual rush to kiss and cuddle hello. He wondered what was wrong, and then saw the table all set.

Ah…shit. Did he forget? "Babe? Tiger?"

Ianto entered the kitchen from the other door, plates in his hands from the good china in the cabinet in the lounge "Yes. A Tiger. A tiger that is about to bite you mister! You invited extras? For a big reveal about a movie? Did you?"

"Shit. Shit, not… I forgot!" Jack hurriedly kicked off the other boot and raced into the room only to have Rye slam into him from behind with little screams and snarls as he proceeded to savage him and Jack yelped, now fighting off the toddler.

"He's a guard dog" Ianto said absently as he placed the plates around the table and then added the bowl on top for the soup simmering on the old coal range.

"Right. It's not like I broke the promise, shit I meant to tell you last night but .. ah was… distracted!" Jack made a motion at his groin to tell Ianto it might somehow he his fault a blowjob left Jack gormless. Really?

"Right… I am going to write one!" Jack finally managed to say "This year, while on hiatus from filming, the studios have agreed to let me write a few screen plays or scripts and they will look at them and see if they like one for the series!"

OK… Ianto could accept that.

"Really? No little jobbie off in the big smoke?"

"Seriously love. No. I told them I promised you not until after the new year. I made it clear, the kids come first and this will be family time. Just… you know I will go nuts and you said I can't repaint the house AGAIN so …" Jack paused as the house had been painted the year before and Jack had made such a mess of it Ianto had got some locals to clean it up. A sore subject as he powered on "I will write some ideas for a few movies in the franchise… hopefully."

"Well… I think it is a greet idea. Wonderful, I look forward to some exciting plots and of course… action scenes to die for… or kill in I guess" Ianto assured him, now pleased he knew first and had time to look pleasantly pleased at the dinner instead of frowning and mildly annoyed.

"And this one" Jack swung the child up into his arms as Rye shrieked with glee "can help me wash that deck down. The bloody grass seed and dust from the thresher had gone all over it."

"Yes, why I am inside. My hay fever is up a notch" Ianto sighed "I will be glad when the hay is done and gone."

"We can still look into something that does not poo everywhere for some control over the winter months" Jack said as he swung the child again and narrowly missed the flowers.

"Yes, or put nappies son them" Ianto said sweetly as he shooed Jack outside and Jack roared with mirth at the idea of sheep with nappies on.


	5. allowances

The meal was underway, the kids already in the other room with the TV eating in little TV Tables Jack had bought at the local market. Ianto had been horrified at first but by the end of the first week recognized the pleasantness of an uninterrupted meal with your partner while the kids ate everything without complaint, not even registering the vegetables.

Now it had been well over a month since they had appeared and Ianto was a dab hand at serving and leaving, making sure they were happy and the little snot was happy at his own little table and chair all of his own in the middle of the floor so the other two on the sofa could see the TV over his head without a problem.

"You know… that little table is great" Ianto said as he leaned back in his chair to get a clear view of all three children, watching their forks move.

"Stinky loves it" Jack agreed happily "And having two chairs means a teddy can sit with him."

A teddy and a dog, Ianto noticed. Myfanwy happy to take morsels offered on a little plate the snot had got from somewhere while Ianto was not looking and he stifled annoyance as he knew it was only a game and the little boy was happy with his doggo. So? No harm no foul. Right? The kitten already asleep in the end of the sofa like a little white ball of fluff.

"So." Jack said as he rose to fill everyone's glass with wine and Bonnie moved her hand over hers, shaking her head no. Jack blinked "Oh? Sober driver tonight?"

Ianto knew.

Like a thunderbolt he knew and he stared at her with mad glee, knowing it was showing as he shifted in his chair and she grinned back as she answered "Yes Jack. I am sober driver."

"Right" Jack said, totally unaware of the silent conversation his beloved was having with Gray's beloved but Gray knew and grinned as well letting the two friends have a secret for a little while. Paul, like Jack knew nothing.

Jack told them the news of his script writing adventure, everyone glad and talking excitedly as Ianto admitted his delight in the fact Jack would be home.

Later as Bonnie slipped over to the bench to help Ianto was the dessert she hissed "you guessed."

"Yes. Sneaky thing!" Ianto hissed back, then added "SOOOOO excited. I have some of snotty's stuff I never gave away ya know. Not like I shall be popping another one out."

She started to giggle as Ianto screwed up his face and started to grunt like he was shitting himself. Over at the table the three men were totally unaware of the mirth building as Jack told them of his plans and ideas, Paul chiming in about an alien invasion that had them all on a tangent about little green men or 'Gray Boys' that had Gray giggling more than the others as he knew his 'boys' were fine ta.

"Chockie?" came a plaintive cry from the little table in the living room, the beast leaning back in his chair to look at Ianto much in the same manner Ianto had looked at him earlier "Do I smew chockie?"

"Yes. Aunty Bonnie made your favorite" Ianto yelled back, also now used to this method of communication "Want sprinkles or syrup?"

"Yes pwese!"

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes as he said to Bonnie "I walked right into that one. Little shit wants both."

"He is a lovely little shit and as you say… you will not have another" she replied, then started to giggle all over again as he did some more fake grunting. "Careful, you might really shit yourself if you keep that up."

"Nah. Jack is the one full of shit around here, not me." Ianto whispered "He's not writing a screen play. He hates them. He just said that to get the studio off his back. No. He has looked over my book I am writing and got the idea. No … I see maybe half a movie before he gets bored and paints something."

"Oh god, not the house again. Poor thing can barely breathe with all the layers" she giggled.

"I am getting him used to the idea of some pets" Ianto winked "He doesn't like sheep, or cattle.. thinking some miniature ponies since he thinks horses are the bees knees … just have to wield my powers of suggestion so he thinks it is all his idea."

"You are diabolical!" she hissed "You just need a fluffy white kitty cat to stroke! Wait, one in the other room right?"

"Mooah ahahahaha" Ianto said as he wriggled his fingers as her and she laughed slapping at him with a tea towel from the hook.

"Chockie Tadda!" came a more demanding cry.

"I got it" she said as she lifted the bowl then hesitate as Ianto held out another small one full of dog treats. She looked at him pointedly and then he realized what she was thinking and he laughed heartily.

"Myfanwy is his eating companion" Ianto choked out and she widened her eyes.

"You let the dog eat at his table with him?" she asked incredulously "You. Mister Ew?"

"One thing you will learn when you have kids" Jack said from the table, "You make allowances and pretend you don't see some things. In the end… it's a war of wills and sometimes you have to let them think they won the battle."

Ianto rolled his eyes at her and she giggled as he said calmly "yes Captain."


	6. Ianto can't shake it

Ianto was in the attic, filing things away even as he sought out the baby things. He was going to wash them and get them ready but of course, not hand them over just yet. He knew the power of jinxing something and would not start handing things over until after they had announced to the town.

Once the baby was real.

He was surprised to find the amount of room up there and he knew the girls like playing up here when Alice was visiting but…well … a nice big dry room… Ianto decided to move up the filing cabinets from the office. Not an easy task but he had the dolly-jack that had wheels and he managed it with ease. Not sure why but… he wanted this little room full of important things so he could find them easily and they would not get lost in one of Jack's mad searches for something stupid that always resulted in such a damned mess.

Should have been an archivist, he thought to himself as he looked around with satisfaction as the old dressers, filing cabinets and such brimmed with documents, old photographs and the old computer.

Now Jack can have the office to himself for the new role he had created of "writer" that Ianto did hope he would enjoy even if it did not bear fruit. Then Ianto scolded himself for thinking this way. Jack might make a thing of it, he might really write a few movies. Why not?

When Jack got home he was overwhelmed as he stood in the cleared out office space, just a huge desk pushed against the outside wall under the picture window, a chair on casters and the laptop … a typewriter to one side that was functional and Ianto knew he would not use but would like the idea of, preparing in it. Pens, a few little squishy toys to play with while contemplating. Photos of the family.

Jack sat in the chair and looked out the huge window that looked over the back yard. He could see Rye in the sandpit with Sparrow playing. He was almost overwhelmed with delight.

"And I ordered two massive corkboards to pick up tomorrow to go either side of the window for ideas, pictures and anything else you want to create a storyboard for your movies."

"This is… wow. This is sooo cool!" Jack gushed with glee, rolling back in the chair a few times to enjoy it.

"Also… I think we can set up a little day bed over there on the back wall, Rye can snooze here in the afternoons and be with you still after kindy." Ianto pointed and Jack again was excited. Yes. He can watch the baby sleep while making money. Yes.

Ianto knew he had done good and kissed Jack on the forehead before heading out to get a few things from the store. Rye ha wanted to stay with his doggo and Dadda so it ws an entirely pleasing experience as Ianto got to shop like a grownup all on his own.

Not that he minded. Rye always got conversations started and more than once he was asked were the little tyke was as the town had learned to embrace the little white haired waif. Ianto also a talking point as he was so easily recognizable with his own shock of white hair. He hadn't bothered dying it back. Jack said he looked sexy, all that mattered and he did feel it was important for Rye to love himself and his hair so … lead by example right?

"Hello Mister Harkness-Jones"

Ianto turned to find one of the elderly men of the town, "Hello Mister Wilson."

"Those damned protesters are at the dam again" the old man muttered "Causing mischief they are. You mark my words, this will all end in tears. Shipped in here from another state, don't even know the local people and acting like it is THEIR God-given right to protest for our clean water bullshit. That dam has done good, has been there before I was bloody well born, shall be there after I shuffle of!"

"A long time then. After all, you are only a little spite yet" Ianto answered and the old man chuckled with him.

"All I know is… the latest minivan load of bods that have arrived look more polished and less hippyish than the usual ones we see. I don't like it at all. They had luggage, laptops and ...well… they looked like they were some sort of team." The old man whispered to Ianto with a frown "we don't need no trouble around these parts."

"No…no we don't" Ianto agreed, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of idiots pouring over that dam that overlooked the town. The runoff fed the other river that ran through the outskirts of the town and to Ianto's immense relief came nowhere near his place. For some reason, he had stood looking at the maps and had run his finger down with interest, noting that his mountain and back yard were high, a natural rise.

The rains would never cause a flood for him. For him to flood… the entire town would have to be under water.


	7. Ianto knows water

Bonnie had arrived and was upstairs with Ianto going over the baby things, still nether of them saying anything about it directly. You do not ring the bell too early.

"Well when I have a nursery these will be perfect" she said softly, hugging Ianto with glee.

"Yes. When that time comes" he said, and then squeezed her back.

"I hear that Jack loves his office, he was gushing about it to Gray and Paul like you got him new shoes!" she said as she ran her hands over the little Moses basket.

"I was thinking… you guys want to come over Saturday night? Spend the night?" Ianto asked surprising himself as much as her.

"What? No… no need. I am not drinking ya know" she laughed.

"I know but… I have the spare room with the big bed for you and Gray… the other one with the twin beds so Paul can have his own room. I just think … a nice evening with us all here, some late night talk around the camp fire kind of thing. It is nice when you guys are here, I do like entertaining. Didn't know that I would but… yeah. I liked fussing over others so … what do you say?" Ianto was now almost insinuating and Bonnie was surprised to find his hand on her arm "Please? Saturday night? Here with us?"

"OK" she said as she covered his hand with her own. Maybe he needed something or wanted to ask something. Whatever it was, he seemed almost frantic and she saw the relief on his face.

Ianto honestly could not explain it.

He had no idea why.

.

.

.

"Babe?" Jack called out, leaning back as he pushed his chair to roll back into the doorway of his office that he was now calling his 'studio' "coffee?"

Ianto had his supportive smile plastered on as he approached with the huge travel mug full of coffee Jack was also enjoying these days as he tried to act like a serious writer. Clearly, Jack was hoping that if he looked the part, it might come to him.

"I invited Paul and the newlyweds back Saturday night, offered that they stay over so we can have a nice late night and maybe you can do that big breakfast thing you like to do" Ianto said as he placed the mug down, followed by a plate of biscuits.

"Really? Cool. I mean… if the creative juices are not flowing" Jack said like that might actually be a problem.

"Well… I am sure Stephen King took the occasional night off to let his mind settle. Sometimes mulling things over before you write can help you see plot holes so you are not going back to fix them so much" Ianto patted Jack's shoulder and Jack hummed.

"Maybe Tiger" Jack finally said as he swung in the chair.

Ianto left him to it, taking Rye outside before the heat of the day chased them in… and the hay tractor came to turn the drying grass thus blasting the house with grass seed and dust.

"Sparrow!"

"Hey ho!" the boy said as he looked up from the horse he was patting mildly "This one has a wild streak to him today. Chased me!"

"Yeah, both of them are racing about with their tails up like flags" Ianto agreed "the wind is picking up. Makes them wild."

"Yep" Sparrow nodded, then crouched to address his little nephew "Hey Ho Rye."

"Hey Ho Sparrah!"

Sparrow was chuffed as he cuddled the child and then he rose and motioned towards the pagoda out in the field "The thresher thing came close to your roses so some of the men have placed branches around it to protect it a bit."

Ianto looked over and squinted, seeing some large tree branches laid as a barrier and nodded "thank them for me. I had not noticed that. We don't want paint chipped."

"There be a storm coming" the boy then said calmly and Ianto nodded.

"Yes, I smell that too. Light but will build. I see a shitty weekend ahead." Ianto said and the boy grunted, used to crass talk as he was considered a man in his tribe, yanking up his britches' as he looked over at the little boy in the sandpit.

"You keep 'im safe."

"Yes sweetie, I shall." Ianto assured him, patting his back as he asked if he wanted to have some lemonade.

"Don't mind if I do."

.

.

Ianto was moving things about, making room for the weekend guests. He moved some of Rhiannon's things up to the attic, along with a few other things without really thinking about it. Seemed a natural thing to do.

He was sure the weekend was going to be eventful.

He could feel it in his waters.


	8. it begins

Ianto was pleased to find everyone enjoying the food, the left over roast meat will be great to make some meat and relish sandwiches for Jack tomorrow while he sits in his office squishing things and watching their son out the window. Sparrow came most afternoons to visit the little one, sometimes with another child Jack did not know… neither did Ianto who calmly fed them all without comment as Jack had not yet noted that the child was a different one each day. Slowly but surely, Sparrow was bringing all the kids down to meet Rye… and Ianto.

As far as Ianto knows, Jack has typed out three chapters…lost everything as he did not remember Ianto's repeated reminders to back-up an then the rewrite was only two chapters as he thought he had overdone it the first time.

No one asked about Jack's 'work' s Ianto had carefully warned them that it had not been a productive day, instead the conversation more about the newbies in town and the meeting next week about the dam and the locals wanting some reassurances about the campsite the hippies had started to build.

"I can tell you one thing" Paul said, pointing with his knife in way Ianto did not like but said nothing as this was a guest "If I see one more placard wielding stranger I may shoot someone."

"Pa!"

"I mean it Bonnie. I am a law man, I am authorized to use deadly force if necessary and I can kill all the scumbags!" Paul warned "I may have to for the betterment of my mental health too!"

"Ah… now I can concur" Gray chipped in "That is a serious health issue these days. We have to protect our mental health."

Bonnie slapped at him "Stop encouraging him!"

Their laughter filled the room as Ianto settled back to warm himself with the happiness of family.

Felt damned good.

.

.

.

Later as Ianto was settling his little boy into the bed a snuffle beast latched onto his shirt and looked up at him with wide yes, their pale blue boring into Ianto's "Is it coming?"

He spoke so clearly, without any childlike innocence to his face that Ianto was stuck for a moment then heard himself reply just as calmly "Yes. It is coming childe."

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed for a long time, going over that weird moment.

What the hell was that?

.

.

.

Ianto lay in the darkness staring into space, then he felt the urge to check the kids… the dog… the guests…ah … Paul was awake in the living room, sitting on the sofa doing up his boot laces as Ianto padded into the room to look at him silently. Paul didn't notice him at first. After all, it was near two in the morning and the rest of the world was asleep... Except for the poor town sheriff woken by his cell phone to reports of a problem at the dam and those damned protesters who seem to take it in shifts to cause problems. Finally he felt something and looked up to find the white apparition staring at him.

"Ianto!" he rose to face him "some of those new protesters, the new wave that arrived this week … they are crawling over the dam and the night shift can't keep them off it. Apparently they can't keep a headcount and… are you ok?"

"No." Ianto said softly "Paul … it's too late. The die is cast."

"Ianto?" Paul reached out but seemed hesitant to touch him "Ianto… what is wrong?"

"Paul … don't go. We need to go in the other direction" Ianto said softly as he turned towards the back door "We need to get everyone up, we need to move."

Paul was confused, then his phone rang again and he picked up as Ianto started to run up the stairs "Yeah?"

Ianto had roused the children and Gray was coming down the stairs with Bonnie, everyone confused as Ianto hurried them along. Jack was carrying a still sleepy child "Ianto? What the hell?"

"It's coming" Rye said to his Daddy with wide eyes "Can you hear it? The big bad monster is coming to eat us!"

"Boots, not shoes. Good strong boots, we are climbing up the mountain" Ianto said as he wrestled Mica into a warm coat.

"Tadda, you are acting crazy" the little girl complained and then Paul made a strange noise in his throat, dropping the phone to grab for his daughter.

"Bonnie love, come on. We have to go. It's the dam, those missing men have been found and they have explosives with them. Nigel is scared that some have been placed already." Paul said as he started to push his daughter towards the back door "Ianto's right. Christ, its' gonna go isn't it.

Ianto looked at Paul and said in a faraway voice "It already has begun."


	9. let's head up

They ran, Ianto leading the way as he led them up the falls, across the shallow bridge of rocks in the water and then up more. Twice he stopped, saying it was for the kids so Bonnie could have a moment, even in the middle a crisis he cared about her and she felt it.

Then they moved on and at the third stop they heard noise.

"Don't be alarmed. They will not hurt you" Ianto said as he crouched to tie Mica's shoelace and animals burst from the bushes around them, racing for the higher ground as the huge white stag bounded past a high leap as he brushed by Ianto who rose and sighed "Come on."

"Tadda? Wea my Flake?" a little voice asked with worry, the little boy looking around for his kitten.

Myfanwy wandered past with the kitten in her jaws, it's look of pure doom telling everyone it was fine. Just clearly a cat.

They moved up, Ianto starting to sing loudly and after a while he was answered in common song, people appearing to greet them.

"I think the dam has burst, the water may not come this way but it is coming" Ianto explained as he stepped forward to slap his hand into the elbow of the old man that did the same with him, the handshake both personal and ancient.

"Of course. We have had animals arriving since dusk. We have expected you" Tuck said calmly, nodding as he motioned them on to the colony.

"RYE!" Sparrow yelled, running for him with little ones in his wake, a lot of them recognized by Ianto as garden sandbox visitors. They were led into a long house, like a barn but filled with furniture, life and the smell of warm food.

All noise fell away as they entered and more than one made a soft mutter of some unknown language, stepping forward to gape as Ianto stood there in his black clothing and snow white hair, his little man now in his arms with the same shock of hair. It was clear to all that saw that the Mountain was making a statement.

"Hello everyone, sorry to intrude" Ianto said as they moved to the warmth of the fire in the middle of the house, settling to cuddle his child as Jack made sure David was not too scared. Mica of course was excitedly hanging on to Gray with wild eyes.

"Gray?"

Gray turned as he stood waiting for a cup of soup and looked into the eyes of the woman offering it. "Mama?"

June looked almost unrecognizable. Her hair was gray, no longer dyed and without makeup she actually looked so much softer. The clothing looked warm, handmade and comfortable. Gray could only gape at her.

"Hello darling. They said something was happening, told us to prepare. I thought it was the hunting party back from the summit." She frowned "Are you ok love?"

"Mama" he repeated with delight gathering her into his arms.

"Oi!" a man said moving toward them and she laughed as she waved a hand at him.

"Handle, it's OK. This is my baby boy. This is my son Gray" she said to the man "And that is my son Jackson and his…. Man Ianto."

"Husband" Jack said sternly "Mama, Ianto is my husband. Life partner. Mate."

"It's OK Cariad. She never made any secret of her hatred for me. Did she not try to kill me?" Ianto asked serenely as the place slowly moved around them.

"She learned her place!" Handle said with a protective arm around her "She is my woman now. My… mate. She learned to be more humble."

"Well … I commend her for that. Well done June." Ianto said.

"I… I do not like to be called that now" she said with a shake of her head "I am not that woman anymore."

"OK" Ianto said slowly, looking at her intently, then he said "So… Primrose?"

The place froze.

"How did you know I chose that?" she asked with delight.

"I know your colors and I am looking at you, I see the colour all around you. It is your name now. You finally fit yourself. You are yourself. Are you happy here?"

"Yes" she said happily as she looked around with a nod of agreement "I never had a family, I was an only child. I know now that I focused on the wrong things. I was not myself, not the best me I could be. Here… now… I finally feel comfortable to be myself."

"Well… I admire that and I would like to say that I believe you have changed." Ianto assured her.

"I am sorry. I was not myself. I am so sorry, I … I did not even see you, only my own life. And this little man… he is… wow. So sweet" she gushed as she looked at Rye "Hello there, I am…."

Rye looked up at her and said without much fanfare "you are the fox in the hen house."

She blinked then tittered softly.

"Yes son, but even a fox can get it wrong" Ianto crooned happily as he cuddled his son.

"For even chickens can turn out to be birds of prey."


	10. and it comes

Ianto stood in the darkness outside the longhouse, his eyes closed as he stood facing the township.

Ianto could see the water, a huge wall of it bearing down on the town and he felt the desperation and fear of those in the line of fire, so to speak. What to do… what to do.

There was only one thing to do.

Ianto ran for the edge of the village and Jack did not register that he was moving until he was gone. He rose and looked around "Where's Ianto?"

"I don't know" Paul looked around with surprise.

"He is watching" Tuck said as he motioned Jack to a warm looking pile of bedding "you know him, he will not rest until the dawn light shows the damage."

Jack sighed and lay with the little grizzly child in his arms and then rolled him into the bedding as he agreed.

Ianto was doing his own thing.

.

..

.

The doors of the store were propped open as the old man shuffled out into the street, the outside road and store fronts full of noise and bluster as more than one person demanded the bloody fire alarm that woke them all be turned off.

"That ain't a fire!" the old man said with horror "That be the dam!"

Then Ianto was there beside him "Do not stand there, get out. Go to high ground, the mountain waits!"

The old man turning to ask him where he had come from but he was staring at air, Ianto not there at all.

Just a breeze from the mountain that ruffled his wisps of white hair.

.

.

..

Up in the nursery Elma Mercer was struggling to calm the crying baby as the faint blare of the alarm woke the household, her husband on the phone screaming at whoever would listen that he had kids asleep damn it.

Right.

Whatever person in the household the alarm didn't wake, he sure did.

He jiggled the baby in her arms as she walked over to her nurse's uniform that was hung for her next shift and she checked the time on the little nurse's watch attached to the tunic.

"Elma. The dam is going love, get your little ones up the mountain while you can" She swung with shock as those familiar Welsh tones filed the room only to find herself alone. Strangely… the faint scent of lavender filled in the air as the voice (which reminded her so much of the poor woman she had home-visited until her end) faded away.

.

.

.

.

People came in groups, meeting along the way on the old goat paths and the small groups grew until there were ten, fifteen at a time being helped up the mountain by those people they feared.

Finally the rumble grew loud enough that the windows in the town rattled, hanging flowers in the rows of the walkways swung as the darkness seemed to devour the town, the lights long since flickered out as the dam gave up its guts.

Ianto urged them on. Waiting with his hand outstretched to help them up the steepest part of the gradient. Everyone recognized him, everyone felt a spark of relief and strangely comfort with his touch that left them feeling instantly comforted as they moved on without looking back at their town as it slowly prepared for war.

.

.

.

In the long house there was silence as everyone listened to the faint sound of the flood as the tidal wave tore through the south end of the town like a freight train through a snow drift, at least half the buildings wiped off the face of the earth as the beast rolled through, devouring all in its path.

"Let's all be calm" Ianto said loudly, pulling everyone to him as he stood by the fire, dressed in warn clothing that was a pale natural wool coloring "We are all safe. Not a soul left behind. Well done everyone, all of you who knew instinctively to come here and convinced everyone else."

Some looked nervously at the big house and its inhabitants, unable or too scared to ask one another if they had heard that man in the village with them… or the eerie long since dead woman's voice whispering in their ear as they ran for safety. They did not know what the light of day would reveal, what would be left down there on the flat but the noises and the speculation was enough for them to all feel that deep seated dread of someone who knows deep down it is not good. Not good at all.

All they knew for sure… is that the man standing strong and welcoming in the pale cream clothing, was not the one they knew in the three piece suit and polite smile.

They all knew they saw a Brennan.


	11. head count

posting early as tomorrow is a busy day xxx

.

.

11

Animals were walking with the people Ianto appearing at the top of the rise as more and more filtered up, until he knew somehow there were no more coming. Ianto knew those in the Long House were still accommodating these stragglers that had stayed low to watch the destruction of the town, their despair and broken spirits making the rain still falling softly seem like tears as the trees wept along with them.

Jack walked out of the Long House to see Ianto walking up the soft rise, his footsteps sure as he showed the others the way. Ianto's hair was blowing in the breeze and as they neared the top of the mountain more than one commented in the fact the rain had changed to a light mist.

"Minnie, watch that root" Ianto said without turning around and she squeaked as she stumbled slightly, the man walking next to her catching her easily.

Ianto turned to face the last stragglers "ok, there is warm food and a fire inside here. There are dry clothes that will be passed out to you as helpers walk around. Some do not speak. It's not that they can't, they are just a shy people. They've not all had a good experience down in the flat so … they prefer to stay away from you. Please don't take it personally, just as some of you judge them, they judge you too."

"Fair enough" Old Man Harrison said as he shucked off the old sack he had carried himself, not letting his son or anyone else help him. Many others had bags and things with them, having scooped what they could as they ran and they dropped thing at the door as they entered to instant warmth.

"Hey" Jack said as he walked over to pull his handsome husband to him "You OK?"

"Yeah" Ianto replied as he slipped off the thick coat to reveal the soft cream clothing underneath. He looked more like the mountainfolk than the townsfolk as he moved around and then he finally sat to check if his kids were OK, one of the women approached and fiddled with his hair while he assured David that the rain was going away. "This time tomorrow we can go down and check the damage. Our house is still there, might have had a little rain through it I fear but nothing that can't be dried out. I think we were lucky."

"Not everyone was?"

"No sweetie. Some houses are gone, some businesses damaged… not just the water but the mud and silt that is left… that will be the real clean up. Water damaged stuff needed to be removed, a real job ahead of us. I think you are old enough to help with that. The men will appreciate the extra hands of another man willing to help." Ianto nodded.

"And you?"

"Yes, I will see if Bonnie can stay with the kids, me and Dad need to do a lot of work" Ianto patted his boys arm then rose, surprised to feel something brush his shoulder so he reached up and Ianto felt a small feather. The woman had woven a feather into his hair behind his ear. I found it not that annoying and accepted it was a gift of affection and he did not want to upset anyone so he left it.

Minnie watched him as he moved past, the feather flicking in the light as it changed from blue to green. A mountain bluebird tail feather. She smiled as she saw him lean over a young mother nursing, talking gently as he pulled off the blanket that had been around his shoulders, placing it around her instead as he touched her shoulders affectionately.

Minnie tired to remember her and then realized this was one of the young nurses from the town. The End of Care one that spent time with those terminally ill or infirm. Of course he knew her, his poor sister had known her as well in the end.

"That young mother Ianto is talking with, she's a healer that tried to ease his sitter's suffering in the end" she whispered to Bracken who nodded then motioned one of the women to make sure she was taken care of.

Jack asked one of the elders quietly "Why are some of them calling Ianto a Brennan?"

"A Brennan is our word for a chieftain or Elder. We have a council of elders and the one who holds the stick of power is the Brennan. Your man…he is a natural Brennan. A leader of men. In some cultures it is a prince, a king or great man. To us, he is one of us. Revered."

Jack could not argue with that, nodding as he filed away the strange word that was clearly a Mountain one.

Eventually the lights were all low, the fire the most light as people huddled in small groups, some asleep already.

Ianto knew his little girl ws upset, scared and clingy as Rye enjoyed the attention of most of the Mountainfolk so he pulled Mica close and started to sing the Welsh Lullaby he always sang her as a little girl.

The entire place seemed to sigh and relax as he sang, filing the space with such warmth and affection. Soon many were asleep, lulled by his chocolaty crooning. Once everyone wss settled, Jack slid in to hold Ianto to him kissing him as he encouraged him to relax.

There was nothing else they could do until first light.

A new day would then begin, and the aftermath could be seen.


	12. clan up aisle... aw man!

Ianto stood in the main street, the horse he had ridden down standing calmly in the mud that was half way up his shins.

"Right… we have mud" Gray sighed.

It was dawn, the handful of men agreeing to sneak into the town before everyone else to prepare. It was worse than they had hoped for but they also knew they had got off lightly in the fact there was no loss of life. A rarity.

"Paw is gonna be pissed" one of the men said as he looked at the hardware store "We lifted stuff to the second shelf, looks like even the fourth was a bust."

"We need to clear the street first. Get in a dozer and push it all to one spot for a digger to feed into the dump trucks. Then we need a heap of trailers down the main street for the stuff that needs to be tossed out. Insurance will be the thing. We need to get them in as soon as possible so there is no disputes about what is owed." Jack took charge as Ianto preferred to walk slowly along counting the businesses that needed help.

"This is not a quick fix" Ianto turned to face the men "We got some water inside our house, no mud and no major damage. Mostly dampness. We pull up the wet carpets and we can potentially return to it tonight… I suggest we contact other towns and ask for some help. We need trailers for people to have some temporary accommodation, trailers or caravans… solid. I will ask my studio for help with some of the location trailers too … tents are not going to be a good long-term fix and they can't' stay up on the mountain. The longer they are up there, the most they pollute it. If we can fill the fields around my house with trailers and create a little township of them, we can at least have a starting point for this."

"Right, and some fire engines. We can use the fire hoses to help clear the mud" Jack agreed, Paul nodding as he motioned to Gray that he was heading to the station to see what was still intact. Being three stories, at least they had some levels they could work in that were still dry.

"I'll be damned" someone said softly "Look at that. The Chemist is not touched, a little water… no mud got in?"

Ianto glanced over as Old Man Harrison let his son help him inside, the horse and cart they had used still waiting as they re-emerged with stock that could be salvaged. Good idea. They can then start a little cache back at Ianto's' place, get back into some form of barter before the town is back on its feet.

Medications and such that were needed, good idea. Good thinking. Ianto nodded his approval as a large white bird flew overhead, calling out to him as he looked up at it making the feather in his hair move in the wind, and then her moved down the street more.

This was salvageable. They can come back from this, it just takes time.

Meanwhile… they will be OK.

.

.

..

"Right. We have some trailers arriving late today from the studio, they pulled some strings and asked the sister studios for help and they are providing those not currently in use as well. That will give us about 25 for a start. We can place twenty of them on our land, the neighbor's property can take another twenty if we can find that many and I thing by the end of the week we might be there. Then the next one along… another thirty …"

"Hang on" Paul cut Jack off as they stood by the pagoda long over the dry land "that's Blu's place right?"

"Yeah. The bank foreclosed on that months ago and I managed to talk them into a good price. With our strip going across the maintain base and with Blu's place on the other side of the Coleman ranch … we have a large area." Jack nodded "I have not told Ianto yet. I want it totally cleaned out and painted… looking good and then I will tell him it's for Gray and Bonnie. It will be their house then, we will never call it… 'that man's' place ever again."

"Shit… we might have enough to house everyone" Paul said as he knew he would also be in 'that man's '… Gray and Bonnie's place for the foreseeable as his place in town was still ankle deep in muck.

"Hopefully. With the houses that were OK like ours billeting as well, we will have everyone under cover for the next few weeks, maybe months it will take to recover from this." Jack agreed.

"How is Ianto now?" Paul asked as he saw the need to change the subject, Blu never good in the background "you know, he has really been hiding under a bushel hasn't he. Damned if he isn't a natural born leader."

"You could say that" Jack grinned happily "It's in his blood."


	13. bringing it together

The day was balmy and the distant sound of children playing wafted over the grass that was now mowed into lanes like little pathways between trailers, the long grass around the perimeter of 'Hope Park' a perfect place for summer fun. Ianto stepped out the back door of his house with a bright red bucket swinging form one hand, humming to himself.

In the aftermath of the dam's destruction … (partial I might add as some of the structure remained with half the wall intact still, which is why it was not total destruction), Ianto had stepped up alongside Jack to save what they could. Salvage was the word of the day here. Behind several trailers were large cargo containers that those who could save some of their possessions were using for storage now. Each day they went to the town and cleaned, dug, saved and already some had started the reconstruction of their idyllic little spot.

The mountainfolk were now moving freely amongst them, a card game in progress right now with men, women and a suspiciously eager Sparrow over in the pagoda that had Ianto shaking his head as he passed, the dog running into the shade to greet them all.

Rye was inside with Bonnie both of them engrossed in all things baby as the final touches on the new Harkness home down the road was being finished up for the newlyweds to move in any day. Paul had suddenly had a epiphany while seated at the table the other night with Mimi in his lap, looking around as he told them the house between them ws actually coming up for sale. That family would not be rebuilding their little art gallery … they were moving on. He had decided to purchase it so he could live between his two families.

The way he said it, so naturally like these men had always been his sons, made Ianto tear up. Perfect. It was the perfect solution, the little two bedroom cottage perfect for Paul, with the spare room or little sleepovers and babysitting times.

It also meant the land currently in use would continue to be available for the months ahead and Ianto had quietly assured Paul that he and Jack would sort things for him there making Paul horrified as he realised it meant they were going to buy it for him. Finally agreeing to a payment plan, he had backed down and it was now set that the new couple would have a house of their own to live in, grow in and create life in.

Three lives had been lost that night. Two of them protesters and one of them the man who had worked at the Dam. Not a local. Someone the company had sent to try to quell the protestors and some suspected may have actually let them in. Sad, bad… not one of us. Is that a cruel thing to think? After all … we did not ask…

Ianto raised his hand as his musing over this was interrupted by a faint call from a child. He was not quite sure which one from here with their sunhats all the same colour and them all stating to call him Tadda Ianto. He was surprised and a little touched by that, these children that would be in his life forever here on this patch of paradise.

Ianto was almost to the tree-line when Spirit emerged, stepping into the light to approach him like a dog approaching a master and the place seemed to pause, people stopping to watch with shock and wonder, more than one dropping what they had to gape as the huge white stag walked to Ianto for attention.

"Hello there my lovely" Ianto purred, the bucket in his other hand full of treats when he raised slightly "Nums?"

The stag seemed to roll his eyes then turned to lead Ianto into the safely of the forest's canopy where his family waited for their 'nums' and Ianto revelled the little fawns that rushed to rub against him, bleating for his fingers to rub their little heads.

A little white one stood apart and Ianto felt glee as he watched Sprit proudly show Ianto his son, pushing him forward with his nose.

"Perfect little snowflake" Ianto crooned, "Lovely. Here… silver beet."

Ianto looked up to find the elders watching, the two wolves with them not as much of a surprise as Ianto supposed later they should have been but he felt no fear or alarm as the large animals stared at him. Instead he felt a sort of… welcome from them.

"Hey, things are going well down here. Thank you for your askance … you know it had made a big difference in the way they perceive you. I am glad because really… I can only hide so many bodies ya know"

Dewberry stepped forward, an old man with white hair, long beard and a ZZ Top vibe to him. "Welcome Brennan."

"Ah… don't' start that again" Ianto rose to grin at him "you have been trying to get me on your council for weeks."

"You should sit with us. Talk with us and partake of the Mountain. You are its protector after all!" a littler old lady said whose name Ianto struggled with, right. Meadow.

"Primrose" he said as Jack's mother appeared from the side of the clearing, her basket full of flowers. She paused, startled to find this little meeting and she bowed awkwardly to the elders.

"apologies. I got my timing wrong" she sighed "Still need to work on that."

"not to worry" Ianto replied as he smiled softly "Time is something you have to feel in your bones, like the growing of grass, the turn of tides and the coming rain."

"Yes, tonight I think" Meadow agreed.

"Yes, but only light. The flowers need it" Ianto nodded, turning to leave as Dewberry called after him.

"You will join us ya know!"

Ianto's laugher was light as he simply raised a hand to wave, walking back out into the sunlight.

No longer afraid of it.

.

.

.

. So ends this bit.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
